bandaifandomcom-20200216-history
Ultraman Fighting Evolution 0
Ultraman Fighting Evolution 0 (ウルトラマン FE0) is a video game based on Japanese fictional hero Ultraman. This game was released on July 20 2006 by Banpresto. Is the 5th and currently the last release of the Fighting Evolution series. The game was released to coincide the release of the film "Ultraman Mebius & Ultra Brothers". Game Modes Story Mode In this mode, you will follow the following story of each character. the Ultraman,Seven,Jack,Ace,Taro,Leo story is the same story but the Ultraman Mebius is different Battle Mode This is a survival mode, you can select your favorite Ultras and fight against cpu as many you can. VS CPU In this mode, you can select your favorite Ultras and fight against the Cpu. VS 2P In this mode, you can select your favorite Ultras and fight against your friend (Including with online or link cable) Practice In this mode, you can select your favorite Ultras and learn the combos. Tutorial In this mode, you can learn or train with the game's basics. Extras The gallery mode where you can view prizes you've won by using the points that you win in Battle Mode or Story Mode. But if you collect all 50 prizes there will be an Extra 10 more prizes. Option You can change the settings in the game. Alternate Time Mode At this mode you have the same matches but some of them are different. There is the stage where you can battle Aline Babalous early and also you will notice in the end you will also have to to beat Possessed Zoffy controlled by Yapool. Playable Characters *Ultraman *Zoffy *Ultraseven *Ultraman Jack *Ultraman Ace *Ultraman Taro *Ultraman Leo *Ultraman Mebius *Ultra Father *Alien Baltan *Zetton *Eleking *Black King *Vakishim *Alien Hipporito *Alien Temperor *Alien Babalou Non Playable Characters *Yapool: Main villain in the game *Alien Nackle: Appeared as finisher for Black King *Posessed Baltan: Appeared as boss in the Alternate Time Mode *Posessed Temperor: Appeared as boss in the Alternate Time Mode *Posessed Zoffy: Appeared as final boss in the Alternate Time Mode *Posessed Babalou: Appeared as final boss in the Story Mode (Except Mebius) *Ultra Mother: Appeared in cameos only Stages *City *Sea *Merry Go Round *Gas Tank *Ruined Construction Site *Planet Golgota *Nebula M78 Trivia *Despite being new to the Ultraman Fighting Evolution series, The new characters are clones of pre-existing characters from earlier monsters from the previous games of the Ultraman Fighting Evolution series: **Black King is clone of Fire Golza from Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3 **Alien Hipporito is clone of Alien Mephilas from Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth **Alien Babalou is clone of Alien Magma from Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3 **Alien Temperor is clone of Waroga from Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth **Ultra Father is clone of Ultraman 80 from Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3 **Ultraman Mebius is clone of Ultraman Justice from Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3 *Alien Nackle was originally will be put into the game but was scrapped with unknown reason. *In the Gas Tank stage, you can see a tank with Kemular Sign *In the Nebula M78 stage, you can see clearly Ultraman King's statue Category:Video games Category:Ultraman Category:Banpresto